Everywhere
by Natalie10
Summary: Nothin' new, just changed somethin' because Mich told me to. ^^


****

Everywhere

By Natalie

__

A/N: Hi, this is Natalie! I'm a real die-hard J/J fan and I want to show everyone! I'm not trying to be conceited, of course…

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken. All of it belongs to Namco. I don't own "Everywhere" either. It's strictly just Michelle Branch's song.

Turn it inside out so I can see

The part of you that's drifting over me

****

Julia couldn't believe her eyes. In front of her, she saw the most handsome man she had ever met. He had spiky dark hair on top of his head, with a few stray bangs across his forehead. His eyes were in a warm brown shade that projected kindness. He had a well-built body and a kind, caring face. Julia reached out to touch the young man's face, but felt…nothing.

_And when I wake you're never there_

But when I sleep you're everywhere

You're everywhere

****

Julia sat up, finding herself in her bed. "It must have been a dream…but it seemed all too real…" she muttered. Julia got up from her bed, changed her clothes into her tan shirt, denim pants and tan sneakers, then grabbed her jacket and left to look for "him". Once out on the street, she saw a young man smiling at her. He looked very familiar…

_Just tell me how I got this far_

Just tell me why you're here and who you are

**"It's him!" Julia exclaimed. She ran toward him, shouting, "Hey, wait up!" But whether the young man heard it or not, he walked away. He seemed to be leading her somewhere…**

__

Cause every time I look you're never there

But every time I sleep you're always there

**Julia ran after him, still not willing to give up. "Hey, wait a minute!" she shouted to him. The young man just moved faster and faster. As he hurried past a corner, she thought she saw a smile playing across his lips. "What's going on here?" Julia muttered to herself. **

_Cause you're everywhere to me_

And when I close my eyes

It's you I see

You're everything I know

That makes me believe

I'm not alone

I'm not alone

**Julia wondered why she was doing this and suddenly became conscious of her actions. But then she remembered she needed to find this guy. He was the man of her dreams.**

_I recognize the way you make me feel_

It's hard to think that you might not be real

**Julia felt a certain kind of warmth surround her. She felt as if she was enveloped in a world without sadness or fear, and that everything was of good nature. Then as she turned around the corner, he was there. She smiled and ran to talk to him, but he left just as quickly as he appeared.**

__

I sense it now, the water's getting deep

I try to wash the pain away from me

Away from me

**All of a sudden, Julia felt all her problems drift away, her only emotion was her determination to follow him. **

_Cause you're everywhere to me_

And when I close my eyes

It's you I see

You're everything I know

That makes me believe

I'm not alone

I'm not alone

****

She just wanted to be with this guy. But as she searched for him, she found nothing. "I guess I'll just go home," she said indignantly. As she reached her dormitory room, she could not believe what she saw.

He was there.

She reached out to touch him and soon they were in a deep embrace.

_And when I touch your hand_

It's then I understand

The beauty that's within

You always light my way

I hope there never comes a day

No matter where I go

I always feel you so

**"Jin…I…love you," Julia stammered, tears streaming from her eyes, "I don't want you to leave me again." Jin smiled, "I love you too, Julia, and you know I always will. I promise never to leave you, and I will be faithful forever."**

_Cause you're everywhere to me_

And when I catch my breath

It's you I breathe

You're everything I know

That makes me believe

I'm not alone

I'm not alone

**"Thank you so much, Jin. You should know that I will never forget this moment through all the days of my life." Julia said, still hugging Jin. "Yes, Jules. I know you won't. Neither will I."**

_You're in everyone I see_

So tell me

Do you see me?

**"Julia, there's one more question I have to ask you." Jin whispered to the girl in his arms. "And what's that, Jin?" she replied. **

"Will you marry me?"

__

A/N: Okay… that was quite long, wasn't it? But I loved writing it, and you'll enjoy reading it. That's what counts!


End file.
